


Can We Order Chinese After This?

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Probably More - Freeform, Reader has a bad day, Sex, Smut, male receiving, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Reader has a bad day, spouts off at Tyler, rope play ensues.





	Can We Order Chinese After This?

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned by apotatoinhumanskin on Tumblr for this. Thank you for being so patient, life has been a little rough recently, I hope you enjoy it!

Tyler was probably one of the most comfortable human beings to cuddle with, especially panting and gasping after a handful of intense, mind numbing orgasms. He laid on his back, arms folded behind his head, as the woman lying next to him shifted over so that she could curl up on his chest. 

"Will there ever be anything you're bad at?" She teased as she stroked over the light patch of hair on his chest. 

They'd been experimenting with new positions and techniques as of recent, and there hadn't been one thing yet that she was unhappy with. 

It helped their odds that this was only the third or fourth one they'd tried, but her statement still stood. 

"Hmmm. Probably not." He murmured back languidly, shifting so that he could stroke her hair with one big hand. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes at his sassy expression. 

His blue eyes were bright but hazy at the same time, he wasn't wearing his glasses today, so she was able to see their true color without anything in between them. She propped herself up on his chest so that she could reach up and stroke his cheek with a few fingers, smiling when he leaned into her touch. 

“You're cocky,” she mumbled, burying her face into his chest as she stifled a yawn. 

“You didn't seem to mind a few minutes ago.” 

She could almost see the dorky expression on his face when he said that, and she groaned into his chest before rolling over and slipping into his discarded shirt. 

“Hey, no where are you going!” He asked, sitting up and catching her wrist to try and pull her back into bed. 

“I have to get my lunch ready for tomorrow, Tyler, you know I'm awful at being awake in the morning.” She said with a smile and a shake of the head. “You're welcome to join me, if you'd like.” 

He mockingly groaned at her, and went to his dresser to find a pair of clean boxer briefs. When he slipped into them, her mind went blank, and her jaw slackened just a bit. He had a beautiful body, even if he didn't, or couldn't, admit it. His ass was perfectly shaped, and his thighs were so muscular, she was amazed that his boxer briefs were even comfortable on him. He'd claimed that the new brand he was trying out was absolutely magical and he'd had no complaints about them thus far. 

“C’mon babe. Let's go get your lunch packed up, and then you and I are going to have a nice, relaxing end to the night.” He said to her, raising an eyebrow at her awestruck expression as her eyes roved over his body. “Baby, close your mouth, you're going to drool.” He teased, walking past where she stood to slap her ass gently to set her into motion. 

“You know, you're stupidly gorgeous, right?” She said, following him into the kitchen, where he sat at the breakfast bar to watch her move around their shared kitchen. 

She didn't have to turn around from where she was looking in the fridge to see that he was flushed and scrambling for a witty answer. It made her heart clench unpleasantly. She knew she couldn't force him to love himself, but she sure as well would do everything she could to make him realize that he was a sweet, amazing gorgeous man. 

She granted him a way out though, by changing the topic. 

“What days will you be at the office this week?” She asked him as she rifled through the cupboards for a container to put her food in. 

He rattled off the days and times, and she nodded as she mentally tracked them. 

“I'll have my schedule for the week tomorrow, I think our new manager started today, so hopefully I'll never have to go like I did this week.” She said with a baleful sigh. 

Her previous manager had been on a two week long vacation that had turned into a month, and they never did hear about where he actually went. So with an abandoned manager, scheduling had been one of the last concerns in the store. She'd heard word that the new manager would be starting the next day, so she was glad to finally have some sort of consistency back in her work life. 

“Well, you'll just have to text me what your schedule is. I'd like to take you to dinner at that new restaurant you were looking at.” He said, rifling through some of the mail that was sitting on the counter. 

“Oh, I will, but I thought you weren't interested in that place? I know it isn't your favorite kind of food.” She said, zipping up the little lunch bag that she'd finally gotten packed. 

“I know, but you were really excited about getting a place like that around here, so I thought it would be nice to go.” He said, frowning as he squinted at the paper before reaching over for his glasses that had been abandoned there earlier. 

“Don't get old, baby, nothing good ever comes out of it.” He lamented, pouring when she giggled at him. 

“Right, you're so old. Better start cashing in those social security checks pretty soon, old man, they're not gonna be here forever. I'll check out some nursing homes for you this weekend.” She teased, putting her lunch in the fridge before going over to stand between his casually spread legs. He pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head loudly as she sighed contentedly. 

“You're such a brat, sometimes, did you know that?” He asked her, stroking down her back softly. 

“Keeps you on your toes. Y’know, what with the old age settling in and all.” 

As he stood up, he laughed, the sound loud and raucous in the kitchen. 

“Oh? That's it. You're in for it this time,” Tyler told her with a raised eyebrow. 

“And what exactly am I in for, Ty?” She asked, tipping her head back to look up at him, a sparkle in her eyes. 

“You’re going to find out, my love, now why don't you go wait for me in the bedroom?” He said, his eyes going deep and hazy as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. 

“Yes sir,” she breathed out against his lips, nipping at the bottom one lightly before slipping out of his grip to prance off to the bedroom, leaving him gaping after her. 

***

She woke slowly and pleasantly the next morning. Her body stretched out languidly, and she shifted over Tyler's sleeping body to grab her phone to check the time. She yawned quietly and squinted at the too bright screen. 

The time didn't register to her at first, so she settled on Tyler's chest and warmed her nose on his skin. He always radiated so much heat, and her eyes slid shut again for a moment before it hit her. 

8:26 

She had to be at work in just over thirty minutes. 

She worked twenty minutes away from their apartment on a good day. 

Fuck. 

Her desperate scramble out of the bed woke Tyler up and he rubbed his face blearily. 

“Baby, what's up?” He asked through a yawn. 

“Didn't set my alarm, fuckfuckfuck, I have to be to work in half an hour, _shit,_ ” she moaned, racing to the closet to find the nicest outfit possible. She clocked her time in her head as she raced to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair, and she sighed when she looked in the mirror. She looked fine, but she'd really wanted to make a good impression on her new manager. 

When she got back in the bedroom, Tyler had slipped into his basketball shorts and an old, worn out grey t-shirt, and was putting on his shoes. 

“C’mon, I'll take you, it'll be easier without finding parking.” He said, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Thank you, honey, fuck, I can't believe I did that, of all days, it had to be today,” she grumbled, sighing and shaking her head. 

“Let's go, I don't want you to be too late, babe,” he was already on his way to the door as she slipped her shoes on. She hardly remembered to grab her purse at the last minute, still clearing the sleep from her mind. 

Thankfully the drive was easy, there was a strange lack of traffic for the time of day, but she couldn't think about it too much, still yawning and rubbing blearily at her eyes. 

“Here you go baby, curbside service, have a good day, okay? I'll make dinner when I get home, don't even worry about it.” He said, assuring her that he had everything under control and that there was nothing to worry about. Tyler leaned over to kiss her, the cold metal of his glasses pressing into her skin, and she smiled shyly at him before getting out of the car and waving at him. 

She walked into work and checked her phone for the time. She'd made it with...three minutes to spare. Thankfully she wasn't stopped on her way back to clock in, and she put her bag in her supplied locker and clipped her name tag to her shirt, and put her best smile on for her new manager. 

******

This was a fucking train wreck. 

Not only had she nearly been late for work, but her new manager had turned out to be a massive bag of dicks. 

Within the first hour of meeting her, he was already spewing his political and religious views to the entire staff, and had shared his plans to radically change the way the store had been running for years on end. 

She thought her lunch break would be something to look forward to, but when she opened the fridge, she realized that her lunch was still at home on the top shelf in her nicely patterned lunch bag. 

No problem. 

She could just buy something small to tide her over until she got home. 

But, when she opened her wallet to get her debit card out, she realized that like her lunch, that was at home too. She'd been paying her phone bill before dinner the night before and had forgotten it on the counter. And of course, she didn't have any cash on her, so she couldn't even use that as backup.

Her stomach rumbled in protest when she texted Tyler, letting him know the situation and adding on a few appropriate emojis to the end of her message. 

He didn't answer her. 

She didn't expect it really, she knew he was probably elbow deep in calls and emails to make regarding Mark’s channel.

So, instead of eating lunch, she sat in the break room for thirty minutes and idly scrolled through her social media. She'd had worse days at work, she kept reminding herself. That mantra had worked for about ten minutes, when her new manager decided to come eat his lunch with her, once again beginning his ranting about the current state of society, and all of the evils of it. 

She tried to excuse herself a few times, but he kept talking, and she didn't have the heart to be rude to him quite yet. 

“So do you have a boyfriend? Husband?” He asked her at one point, finally turning the conversation over to her, when she had about five minutes of her break left. 

“Yeah, I do,” she said politely, not one to share too much detail about herself. 

“What's he do?” 

She closed her eyes for a brief second and sighed inwardly. 

“He's a...public relations manager for a few different things.” She told him, thinking it wise to not tell this judgemental man much about the fact that her boyfriend got to dick around most of the day with his best friends and do silly videos a lot of the time. 

“Admirable job, must be a good man. Hard worker.” 

She wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes at the man. She excused herself as her alarm on her phone rang quietly. 

“My break is over sir, I'm going to continue what I was working on.” 

****

By the time she left work, she was fuming. She'd been pulled away from her tasks multiple times through the rest of the day for pointless things, and then had been reamed out by the new manager for not finishing what she was working on. It had been his fault, most of the times she was pulled away, and she tried to politely explain that, but he didn't seem to want to see reason. 

She went to walk to her car, and that's when she realized. 

She didn't have the car. 

Tyler had the car. 

She got off before Tyler did. 

She didn't have any money. 

She couldn't call a cab or take the bus. 

Fuck. 

She resigned herself to her fate and began walking, thankful that she'd decided on comfortable shoes that morning. Everything was fine, and she was actually enjoying the walk. 

And then it started raining. 

Rain hadn't been in the forecast for months, they were in a drought, it wasn't expected in any way. 

She ducked under an awning and closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she prepared to go back out and hurry home. 

This was such a comically bad day, and she was reminded of that children's book that had turned into a movie a year or two ago. By the time she got halfway home, she was tired, soaked to the bone, and about ready to cry. Her phone was nearly dead at this point, and she just put her head down and booked it home as fast as she possibly could.

*****

Finally, _finally_ she got home. The car still wasn’t there and she didn’t know what she expected. Tyler always worked late, he was such a workaholic it wasn’t even funny. 

Tonight was not a night where she wanted that to be the case. 

She wanted to come home to a hot dinner, and her loving boyfriend to have a glass of wine or a beer with, and relax. 

She realized that she was being passive aggressive by the way she was slamming cupboards and stomping around. She threw some concoction in the crock pot and then stormed off to the bathroom. She threw all of her wet clothes in the sink and made the water steaming hot in the shower. She felt slightly more human by the time she got all clean and warm again, and she could actually feel her fingers, nose and toes again. 

When she got out of the shower and wrapped herself up in a towel, she heard Tyler coming in, and she gritted her teeth. 

 

She wasn't angry with him in any way, she was just pissed in general with everything. Her bad day had ruined just about everything for the rest of the day. 

She dried off and slipped into her robe, tying it off at the waist as she ran her fingers through her hair before letting it do whatever it wanted to. 

She walked out to the kitchen and stirred her crockpot concoction, ignoring Tyler for the moment. She didn't want to spout off at him, she wanted to be annoyed for a little while longer, because her mood was just so sour. 

“Hey baby, I didn't know you were home already!” Tyler said, bounding over to hug her and kiss her forehead. 

Her jaw clenched. 

“It's Tuesday. I get off at four every Tuesday. For the last six months, Tyler.” 

“Huh, you're right, it is Tuesday, I must have lost track of days, I thought it was Wednesday,” he said, squeezing her softly before stepping back, “Whatcha got cooking?” 

“Just whatever was in the fridge,” she muttered, “haven't eaten all day, didn't feel like making anything too crazy.” 

She realized her sentences were short and choppy but she couldn't bring herself out of this bad mood for the life of her. 

“What? You packed lunch last night, though?” He asked, and god help his precious soul, he looked so sweet and confused. 

“I forgot everything at home, Tyler. My lunch. My debit card. My phone charger. Everything. Today was fucking horrible.” 

“What happened babe? I didn't know, I'm sorry to hear that. Can I help?” 

It wasn't even much, but his positivity was just rubbing her the wrong way and she just _fucking_ exploded. 

“No, there's fucking not. Absolutely nothing you could do to help this. My new boss is an elitist, close minded bastard, I haven't eaten all day, I had to sit through my lunch break listening to his homophobic, transphobic, right-side ramblings, I didn't get shit done because he interrupted me all day, and then, then when I finally got off, I realized that I didn't have a fucking car to drive home. I didn't have money for an Uber, and I had to walk home. And then it started fucking downpouring on me halfway through the walk home. I get home and you're not here, I'm fucking starving, there's no goddamn dinner, nothing even fucking defrosted, and I'm just so fucking pissed. So, no, there's nothing you can fucking do to help, Tyler.” 

She watched as his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed just the slightest bit. 

“Listen, babe, I'm sorry you had a bad day, and I'm sorry that your new boss is a dick, but you don't need to be acting like this. You need to take a deep breath and calm down.” 

That was it. 

Something about his tone was just the right shade of patronizing, and that irked her to no ends. She knew he meant well, and she knew that he was just trying to level with her, but his tone just irked her. She didn't even think before she spoke, but it happened and she almost instantly regretted it. But if he was going to do something that he knew irked her, she was going to be petty for once in her life and do the exact same thing back to him. 

“No, you know what, fuck you, Tyler.”

He was on her in the blink of an eye. 

His hand laced itself into her hair and he yanked her head back just enough so that he could bend down slightly to make eye contact with her. 

“Listen here, little girl, you do not speak to me like that. Now you can either apologize, or I can make your night a helluva lot worse, because apparently you need a fucking punishment to get you out of this pissy mood you're in.” 

She growled deep in her throat and narrowed her eyes in defiance. 

“No. Fuck you, Tyler.” 

She did not expect the smile that spread across his face. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he murmured, his free hand stroking her cheek, “we could have had a nice dinner, ordered something out, watched a movie, but now I've got to take care of this bratty attitude of yours,” he tugged at her hair hard enough to be uncomfortable, but not enough to really hurt as he began to lead her to the bedroom. 

She would have argued, but deep down, she was almost looking forward to the punishment. She honestly most likely did need something to snap her out of that mood, and this would do just fine. 

He shut the door, hard, and shoved her into the center of the room. 

“Strip. Now. Do _not_ give me that attitude right now, little one, or it'll be even worse for you.” 

It was rare that he got this intense, and she was almost excited to see what he had in mind for her. She did as he asked and let her robe fall to her feet. Her heart raced as his eyes roved over her form hungrily. He walked around her, his hand trailing roughly over her body until he was standing behind her. His big hand grabbed her hip and he wrenched her around to face him, his lips crashing down on hers. 

It was a rough, heated embrace, one that she could hardly keep up with, and when he pulled back, she found herself chasing his lips. His hand slid up her front and rested right above her collarbone. 

“Go get on the edge of the bed. Sit down, pull your knees up to your chest, and stay there.” 

His words had a hidden promise in them and she shivered, the wave of arousal making her nipples peak and tighten up. She did as he said, sitting in the position that he described to her and watched as he crossed the room. 

Her heart jumped when she saw him heading towards _that_ chest of drawers. 

He opened the third drawer and pulled out a long length of neatly coiled rope. Her heart began to race and she could have bounced in place, but she restrained herself. 

“Don't move, do you hear me? Speak, baby, do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good girl. Now keep quiet so that I can concentrate.” 

He smoothly unraveled the length of rope and doubled it in his hands, each side equal in length. His movements were fluid and deliberate at the same time, and as hard as she tried, she could never follow the intricacies of the rope. 

It put him in a quiet mindset, but that didn't sate his urge to teach her a lesson for being a brat. 

He had once told her that, “I can either stop and explain how I'm doing it to you, or I can actually do it. I need to concentrate, babe.” 

Soon enough her arms were bound together, and her hands were grasping around her ankles, which were also bound. There was a length around her neck, too, and she couldn't move her head back too far without the rope digging into her skin. 

“Can you feel your fingers and your toes, baby? Does anything need loosened?”

It warmed her heart just slightly to know that he was still looking out for her wellbeing, even with how annoyed he was. 

She shook her head and met his eyes. This position was uncomfortable, but not the worst that he'd ever tied her up in. She shuddered upon remembering that one time that he'd tied her hair to a hooked plug in her, so that every time she shifted her head, it would shift inside of her. 

She was brought back to present when he began stripping out of his clothes. Her eyes hungrily took in his body, and she sighed when she saw his soft belly while he slipped out of his gym shorts. He was so muscular and strong, but he did have a layer of softness that just perfected him. Her mouth went dry when she watched him pull off his boxer briefs, and revealed his toned thighs in the process. 

He clambered up on the bed, stroking his hardening cock as he knelt next to her, settling down beside her. 

The sheer size and girth of his erection was intense to say the least. The first time she'd seen it, she had been positive that he wouldn't fit in her, and he'd downright laughed at her shock, assuring her that he'd go easy on her to start. 

“Now, since you seem to want to run that pretty little mouth of yours, I think it's fair enough that I put it to better use.” He murmured, stroking her cheek softly one last time before his free hand planted on her shoulder and gave her a soft, but firm shove, sending her toppling sideways. 

He scooted over and she was suddenly faced with the head of his cock. It was already flushed red and she saw him leaking pre. He smeared it over her lips and chuckled breathlessly as she instinctively parted her lips. Tyler traced the leaking head over her lips once more before he began to ease it into her mouth, letting out what sounded like a sigh mixed with a groan when he felt her tongue press up against the underside of his head. 

“There you go, good girl, now I want you to keep doing that, and I'm going to reach between those lovely legs of yours, and I'm going to get two fingers in you, okay? But don't you dare stop sucking me off, do you understand, baby?” 

She let out a moan around him that she hoped sounded affirmative. 

She must have succeeded because seconds later, she felt his blunt fingers between her lower lips and the bobbing pace that she'd set faltered slightly at the sensation. He knew how to work his fingers, and he knew how to use them against her. 

They deftly parted her folds and traced from her clit to her hole slowly, making her buck her hips up against his touch as much as they could. She whimpered around his cock in her mouth when she felt him slide the tips of two fingers in her. He curled them just slightly and she exhaled sharply through her nose at the deep, guttural moan that he let out. 

“So good at taking my cock, baby, look at you, you're so gorgeous in my rope, with my big, fat cock fucking into your mouth. Thaaaaat’s it, curl your tongue just like that, just like that baby, please, you're doing so good for me, fuuuck.”

Her reward was a deep, hard thrust of his fingers inside her, and she quaked under him, her body relishing the pleasure he was giving her. She whimpered softly when she felt his thumb cock around to rub her clit roughly at the same pace as his fingers. 

“I'm going to let you cum as much as you can right now, darling, don't hold back, because I want you to be as wrecked as your voice is going to sound.” 

She whimpered as he began to thrust into her mouth slowly, the head of his cock bumping against the back of her throat. She gagged on it and choked slightly and he eased up on her. Due to the sheer size of his erection, she was most likely never going to deep throat the entire length. The way he was cooking his fingers inside her meant that she would be cumming around them, and cumming quickly. 

“Oh, I feel you, baby, I feel you. Such a good girl when your mouth is full of cock, hmm?” His voice was so deep and husky, and when she gazed up at him, his head was tossed back as his free hand fisted in his own hair. 

The sight of his bowed, muscular body sent her careening off the edge, he was so gorgeous and it was _her_ making him feel that way. She whimpered and swallowed another inch of him down as her body shivered through her first orgasm. He shouted out in surprise as she moaned needily around his length. 

“Fuck, that's such a good girl, you're doing so good for me. Can I….fuck, can I cum in your mouth, babe? I want to make you cum again, and when you cum, I want you to swallow me, can you do that?”

Her eyes showed her agreement and she let them slip shut again as his thumb doubled its pace on her clit while his fingers fucked into her real deep, hitting everything she needed for another orgasm. Not even five minutes later, she felt it cresting inside of her and she let out a series of short whimpers. 

She felt the thick vein on the underside of his cock pulse against her tongue and she fluttered it underneath the head, knowing that a move like that would get him right where she was. 

“Ohhhh, good girl, there we go, fuck, are you gonna cum for me again? Gonna cum on my fingers again? Oh god, I feel you tightening up on me, go ahead baby, I'm gonna cum in your mouth and I want you to swallow down every last drop. Oh, oh, _oh, fuckk,_ I'm...fuck, I'm gonna cum baby, are you ready? Ohhhhh good girl, I feel you cunning around my fingers, getting so goddamn tight around me, good girl sweetheart, I feel your throat working, you're swallowing me down so good, fuck, not even choking on it, so good for me.” 

When Tyler came, he tended to ramble, and this was no exception, not that she was complaining one bit. 

Hearing him praise her so thoroughly was so gorgeous, his voice was absolutely wrecked and he was so consumed by the pleasure that she gave him. 

When he finally started to soften in her mouth, and get too oversensitive to take her soft little licks to his length, he pulled out of her slowly. 

She took in a long deep breath and coughed slightly, whimpering when he dragged a few fingers over her sensitive clit, admiring his work. 

“It's a shame that I've got to get you out of this rope, baby, you look so stunning in it. Though it is a little sloppy tonight. I did well with the arms, but you could have gotten your ankles free if you really wanted to.” 

He was just musing out loud as he plucked at the knots and she sighed in relief as the tension eased up. 

“What do you need from me, sweetheart?” He asked, helping her sit up after she was free, cupping her face in his hands and stroking over her cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Honestly? I'd really love some Chinese food. Can we order, and the concoction I made can be tomorrow's dinner?” She asked, her mind going directly to the food she wanted as she let herself relax in his arms, her head propped against his chest as he rumbled out a soft laugh. 

“Yeah baby, anything for you. Do you feel better? I know sometimes when you get like that, you need something like this to get out of that headspace. It wasn't too much, was it?” Tyler asked, kissing the top of her head and her forehead and the tip of her nose, before pecking her lips softly. 

“No honey, that was perfect. I did need it, I think. Thank you, I love you.” 

“I love you too, sweetie, now where do you want to order from, because I'm just as starved as you. Rope takes a lot out of you.”

She snorted and started giggling as he grinned and reached for his phone so he could pull up a menu. 

“You're the biggest dork I've ever met, Tyler Scheid.” 

“But in YOUR dork, baby. You wouldn't want it any other way.” 

“You're right. Now lemme see this, we’re going to order this and pop in a movie and I want you to take a bath with me later, okay?” 

“Sounds perfect babe, anything for you.”


End file.
